Una misión con trampas
by Nee-Ryuka-Chan
Summary: tsunade mando a los chicos a llevar unos pergaminos. Ellos saben que no deben leerlos pero lo que no saben es que tsunade les tendio una trampita...
1. El Plan de Tsunade

**Una misión con trampas**

Era un día realmente caluroso en konoha

Tsunade mando a llamar a: sasuke, naruto, sakura, shikamaru, ino, neji, ten-ten

Kiba, hinata, temari, shino y a su hermana natsumi para que llevaran unos pergaminos

Muy importantes a la aldea de la arena (N/A: luego van a saber porque ¬¬)

-bueno chicos vayan a preparar sus mochilas, los espero en una hora en la

Entrada. Pueden irse- dice tsunade bebiendo sake

Todos asintieron y se fueron

-hmj hmj jajaja jaja!!!!!!....¡que ingenuos, ni siquiera sospecharon nada!!! Jajaja- dice tsunade o mas bien trata de decir entre carcajada

-Sobre que, lady tsunade – pregunto shizune

Ah-suspira después de tanto reírse – es que voy a…

-QUE ESTA LOCA O QUE LE PASA EH? NO PUEDE METERSE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS!!!!!-

-Oye niña mas respeto-dice la hokage tomando una botella de sake

-Disculpe pero... esta segura de lo que va a hacer-

-Mas segura que nunca hmp hmp jajaja!!!!- se empezó a reír como maniática

*_creo que se volvió loca_*- piensa shizune con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime

Una hora mas tarde, ya todos en el lugar acordado, llega tsunade con cara rara

-Emm… - dice sakura – tsunade-sama sucede algo? Por que tiene esa cara?

Tsunade no tenia nada, pero al recordar porque estaba así , empezaba a reírse como una loca y se tuvo que controlar

-Cof cof … no sucede nada sakura es que habrá algunos cambios en la misión jaja- se le escapa la risita

Todos los demás estaban: 0.o

*_Que estará planeando esta_* se pregunta shikamaru poniéndose los brazos en la nuca-ah cambios? que problemático

Shikamaru para ti todo es problemático si no te diste cuenta- le dice temari, cosa que shikamaru solo se limito a mirarla con cara de aburrido-enojado (N/A es una mezcla de ambos XD!)

Que!!!!...como que cambios vieja q quiere dec…-el pelirrubio no pudo continuar por el puñetazo q tsunade le dio por decirle vieja

Ya calmándose- ah en fin como estos pergaminos son ``MUY IMPORTANTES y SABEN QUE NO, REPITO NO DEBEN LEERLOS lo resalto para que todo aquel que lo este pensando hacer no lo haga porque le va salir caro OK?

Naruto y kiba *_mejor no lo hago. Hmp cago mi plan_ *

-Irán divididos en 3 parejas de 4 personas y x distintos caminos

-Esta bien y…pero – neji no pudo terminar ya que cierta rubia de una coleta comenzó a hablar o mas bien a pensar en vos alta

-KYYYAAAA si voy con kiba me lo violo esta hermoso esto lo dice con estrellitas en los ojos

Kiba ante aquel comentario se arrodilla frente a tsunade para..- ¡¡por favor no me deje con ino, no quiero ser volado a los 18, aun soy joven para eso TT_TT!!-

-Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE TE IBA A VIOLAR, DEMENTE- grita la otra

Lo acabaste de decir – dice kiba escondiéndose detrás de tsunade

-tenten por favor dime que no lo dije en vos alta- ino tomando a la morocha por los hombros

Lo siento ino pero o hiciste – con total sinceridad

Ya ya ya kiba – dice tsunade- no vas a ir con ella, la elección será al azar

Kiba ante esto suspira y se relaja

Mm.… a menos que sin querer te toque con ella mujajajá

Noooooooooooo…-grito desesperado

Todos: jajá jajá (N/A inclusive neji y sasuke. eso es raro ¬-¬)

-ash… en fin, hinata shikamaru y natsumi saquen 3 papeles de esta bolsa con los nombres de sus compañeros jjiji- pequeña risa s escapa

Al decir los equipos, algunos de los presente no estuvieron de acuerdo, ejemplo…

-A no, no, no, y no. No pienso hacer equipo con… con…con este…emm... Chico. Claro si se le puede ¿no?- dice sakura refiriéndose a sasuke

-Disculpa- dice el chico ante el comentario

Lo siento, tienes razón-

Gracias- esto lo dice con mucho orgullo y cuando digo mucho es mucho

-con este afeminado entonces- dice la ojijade mirándolo de arriba a abajo

¡¿A quien llamas afeminado?!-(N/A uuuyy para que dijo eso)

Pues a ti idiota, ¿ves a otro afeminado aquí que se tiña el cabello de azul?-burlonamente

Desde que sasuke había vuelto ella y el no se llevaban bien

1º porque a sasuke se le agarro la maña de molestar a sakura porque se dio cuenta de que le gusta y esa era la única forma de estar cerca de ella

Y 2º porque sakura le tomo bronca (N/A conste que todavía le gusta eh) por dejarla aquella noche

Oigan chicos- dice naruto con miedo a lo que le puedan hacer, ya que estaban enojados- dejen de pele…-

TU NO TE METAS- le gritan ambos y naruto con cara de… miedo

Mira sa-ku-ra 1º y principal yo no me tiño el cabello 2º lo único que no veo femenino e idiota es…-

Si terminas esa oración te juro que te hago pedazos. ¿Me oíste?- tronándose los dedos

Mientras estos peleaban, había un chico traumado murmurando repetitivamente – me van a violar...me van a violar…me van a violar…

Ohayou espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gusto mucho

Pero bueno mi opinión no importa, a mi me importa la de ustedes

Acepto cualquier comentario acepto los grosero

Y si van a decir eso de ``_tienes errores de punto y coma _o _tiene que mejorar la puntuación y comas _no hace falta que lo digan x q ya lo se y soy muy y cuando digo muy es muy mala en eso jeje... ^-^U

Bueno bsos

Miruki-chan fuera

Dejen reviews


	2. la mision

-hey ya basta dejen pelear, parecen 2 nenitos peleando por un juguete y tu deja de traumarte aquí nadie te va a violar -

Kiba ante esto empezó – me van a violar, me van a violar, me van a violar…-

-¡¡Pero ella es la que empezó yo no!!- dijo el pelinegro

-¡¡¡Hey yo no empecé fuiste tu gran estupido!!!-

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!! Dejen de pelear, dios- dice la viej…eh digo tsunade mientras se frotaba las sienes- bien mmm... entonces los equipos quedan así

EQUIPO 1: naruto, shikamaru, temari y hinata

EQUIPO 2: sasuke neji tenten y sakura

EQUIPO 3: shino kiba natsumi e ino

¿Cierto saku?

-si tsunade-sama – y le sonríe con dulzura

-hmp se cree que con una risita todo esta bien, hmp marimacho-dice un pelinegro

-a quien llamas marimacho ¡POCO HOMBRE! – y salto la otra

-pues a quien crees que… espera ¡COMO QUE POCO HOMBRE!- ya mas enojado

-¿que te pasa sasukito? – Con diversión en la vos - ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué la aldea no sabe que no tienes un _amiguito _decente?_-_

¿A si? Y tu como sabes eso? Acaso tu lo has visto?-

No, pero tampoco lo planeo-

-Ya…ya basta… de…dejen de pe…pelear por...favor- dice hinata muuuuuyy baja

-Mira mejor te callas tontita- le grito sasuke

-¡HEY TEME NO LE GRITES A HINATA-CHAN ASI!- la defendió naruto a su _amiga _

-¿A si? Y ¿quien me obliga? –

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear- dice neji ya cansado de tanta pelea

-Es cierto cállense - dice otra de chonguitos en la cabeza

-¿y tu quien te crees que eres para hacerme callar –

-¿yo? Yo soy tenten ama – dice la otra

Mientras estos peleaban, tsunade estaba a punto de explotar de tantos gritos y si llegan a preguntar por kiba todavía estaba traumado, temari shikamaru e ino charlaban y shino y natsumi ya se van a enterar

-Basta,… dejen de pelear,…- primero en susurros - ¡YA BASTA QUIEREN CALLARSE UN POCO!

Tan fuerte grito que todos quedaron sordos

-hora que dejaron de…- y antes de q la hokage termine de hablar todos empezaron a pelear otra vez

Mientras estos peleaban a shino y natsumi se les ocurrió abrir los pergaminos.

Tsunade al oír ruidos de papel despegándose al darse la vuelta ve que shino y su hermana susurran algo, así que empieza a acerca muuuuuyy despacio hasta q de pronto natsumi se levanta (q este claro que ella y su hermano estaban arrodillados) y pega un grito

-AAAA… JAJAJA NO LO PUEDO CREER JAJAJA!!!!!...-

-¿_y esta se hace llamar hokage_?- Piensa shino con una gota en la cabeza

-QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO, NO PUEDEN LEER ESTO – grita una Tsunade desesperada tratando de tapar, aunque sin lograr nada, los pergaminos

-OH pero lo hicimos muajajaj- risa malvada de parte de natsumi

Ya más calmada – onegai no digan nada. Yo solo los quiero ayudar, es todo-

-eeeehh… se puede saber que están cuchichiando ustedes tres?- pregunto naruto. Este estaba junto a los demás detrás de el. Conste q ya todos dejaron de pelear

-eh… yo… pues… ellos…- empezó o mas bien intento decir tsunade

-es que nosotros le estábamos preguntando si… podíamos tener unas…Emm… ¿vacaciones? Si eso vacaciones. Jeje eso fue lo q dije

-Vacaciones? SIIII!!! Genial de veras – (¿haber si saben quien dijo eso XD)

-No no no no no y no no piensen que les voy a dar vacaciones-

-Ooohh será mejor que lo haga – después de dicho esto natsumi apreta los dientes y dice- o si no contare que dice ese pergamino tsunadesita-sama

Eh? Pergamino? ¡ELLA LEYO EL PERGAMINO!- GRITARON TODOS

No, no lo hice solo era una broma jeje… - luego se acerca a buscar su mochila pero para so necesitaba pasar por detrás de la hokage y al hacerlo aprovecho para susurrarle algo el el oído- mas le vale que no de vacaciones o sino les diré a todos lo q dice ese pergamino

-E… Emm cof cof ya…ya basta de charla es… hora de irse – dice tsunade un poco nerviosa – eh... ¿shizune ya les entregaste los mapas a cada uno de los grupos?

-hai lady tsunade-

-bien entonces no vemos después chicos. JM jaja jaja jaja…

Todos: 0.o

-_y a esta que le pasa?_ 0.o' _(_suspiro_) que suerte que gaara no es así - _piensa temari al ver a tsunade

-Y ustedes que tanto están mirando?. Lárguense

Todos dicen – hai - y se van

Una hora después…

Hola perdon x la espero pero bueno aquí esta espero que les guste

Feliz navidad!!!!! Bsos


	3. EQUIPO 1

EQUIPO 1

Mientras shikamaru hinata y temari iban delante de su compañero charlando, naruto estaba tratando de… descifrar el mapa.

-bien naruto ahora hacia donde vam… eeeehh… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta temari al ver al portador del kyuubi girando el mapa de un lado para el otro.

-Estoy tratando de saber hacia donde queda el norte pero esta brújula no se decide- rascándose la nuca

-Como que no se decide naruto- preguntan con miedo los demás

-si, porque hace como 5 minutos esta cosa apuntaba hacia allí (señalando) y ahora apunta hacia allí… ash y aparte de eso no gira- luego de hablar le extiende el mapa a los demás para que vean la supuesta brújula

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO, ESA COSA NO GIRA PORQUE ESTA DIBUJADA PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO!!!!!!- le grita shika

-y otra cosa- dice temari, 1º tranquila pro después…-EL MAPA ESTA AL REVES, ESTAMOS LLENDO HACIA CUALQUIER LADO GRRR… -

-Aaaa… con razón me perdía tanto jejeje…

Shikamaru hinata y temari *caída estilo anime*

Aaaa *suspiro* no entiendo como te pudiste enamorar de un chico despistado como el hinata- le dice temari cruzada de brazos – es un estupido, retrasado y…

-GRRR... PORQUE NO TE CALLAS, POR LO MENOS NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE UN VAGO QUE ENVIDIA A LAS NUBES. HMP…-hinata se da la media vuelta y desaparece entre los árboles

-oye hinata espera, no vayas sola…- naruto se va tras hinata

*_Vago que envidia a las nube? Ash seguramente hablaban de mí. Que problemático* _- piensa shika mirando temari

-Y TÚ QUE RAYOS ESTAS MIRANDO- grita la otra

-oye mujer, cálmate no te, eh hecho nada-

-hmp. Y Será mejor que no lo hagas-

*y l_uego dicen que esto loco por decir que las mujeres son problemáticas. Que fastidio * -_

* * *

Hola perdón por la demora y por lo corto que es este capi, es que no tengo tiempo para nada, pero esta semana voy tratar de subir el próximo capitulo y prometo que sera mas largo jeje

Bsos sayo

PD: grax por los coment :D Y DEJEN MAS EH xD


	4. EQUIPO 2 Y 3

EQUIPO 2

-Así que los rumores son ciertos eh- dice neji con una sonrisa burlona a sasuke

-Eh.. Que? Que rumores- dice confundido el pelinegro, que estaba entretenido mirando a cierta pelirosa.

-dicen que te gusta sakura-

-¿A si?. Y si fuera cierto ¿Qué?, ¿a caso tienes algún problema hyuuga?

-¿yo? Claro que no, solo decía-

-oye si le dice a alguien te juro que…-

-quédate tranquilo uchiha, no diré nada- dice el ojiperla con vos inocente

_-más te vale- _

5 minutos después

-oigan se esta haciendo de noche ¿vamos a acampar ya?- pregunta sakura dirigiéndose a neji con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo saku- le responde neji con una… ¿sonrisa? **(conste que con una sonrisa pequeñita eh?)**luego sakura se voltea y sigue hablando con tenten

-saku eh… hmp te voy a matar-

-OK pero antes de eso quiero que sepas que es como un hermana para mi si? Y… (Susurrando) mí me gusta tenten. Dice el ojiperla sosteniendo el brazo de sasuke para que no lo golpeara

Antes de que sasuke regresara sakura y neji habían hecho varias misiones juntos, y se volvieron muy amigos, pero solo eso.

-ah chicos dejen de cuchichiar y ayuden si?. Vayan a buscar algo para comer y nosotras armaremos las carpas- dice tenten

-hmp, me da lo mismo-

-entonces si te da lo mismo… ¡oye sakura porque no vas tú con sasuke a buscar comida y yo me quedo armando las carpas con tenten!-

Sasuke al escucharlo se sorprendió lo que dijo

-Grr… está bien – gruño sakura

-Saben que? Mejor yo voy con sakura y ustedes se quedan aquí si?-

-Eeeehh. Comenzaron los chicos-

-si? Bueno sayonara- tenten agarra el brazo de sakura y se la lleva ''a rastras''

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_

EQUIPO 3

-Todavía no pudo creer lo del pergamino- decía la chica de pelo café

-Oye natsumi, enserio, dime que dice el pergamino – dice ino haciendo puchero

-No puedo si no la hokage me matara-

-Ah de acuerdo siendo así no insistiré.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Grr a quien quiero engañar? claro que quiero saber! Y si no me dices te juro voy a abrir ese pergamino de mierd….-

-Uuuyy mira esta anocheciendo. Será mejor que acampemos- dice la otra ignorando lo que había dicho

-si es cierto, ¡oye kiba ve a buscar leña con ino quieres?!- dice shino

-a no, eso si que no, estas loco amigo y si me quiere violar-

-Hey ya basta, aquí nadie te va a violar-

-mmm…bueno- luego kiba se agacha y le susurra algo a akamaru – oye akamaru quiero q te mantengas alerta, si esta loca hace algo raro abalánzate sobre ella oíste?-

Guau guau guau guau…guau…guau guau guau guau

Traducción: que haga que? Y si le agarra la locura y me quiere violar a mi también?. Kiba te quiero mucho, has sido el mejor amo que eh tenido pero x favor no me pidas q haga eso.

Akamaru eres un perro como se te ocurre que… - kiba antes de seguir hablando se da la vuelta y ve a ino que estaba cantando y bailando para si misma como una loca – sabes que? Tienes razón, en ese caso mantente doblemente atento si?

Guau.

Traducción: si!! ^u^

Kiba se incorpora y dice- bueno yamanaka entonces vámonos antes de que se haga mas de noche-

Es...esta bi…bien- dice con miedo ante la reacción enérgica del chico perro – _que rápido cambio de opinión_


	5. cpi 5 u

Conti EQUIPO 1

-hinata!!!... donde estas, contesta…- naruto desesperado estaba buscando a hinata q se había ido corriendo

-hinata!!!!!!...-

-na-naruto-ku-kun es-estoy a-qui – dice la pelinegra saliendo detrás de un árbol sollozando y abrazándose a si misma por el frió (aclaro que se había echo de noche jeje)

-tonta q estas haciendo aquí sola ya es de noche y hace frió!! Ah*suspiro* me asustaste mucho, jamás vuelvas a hacer esa tontería de nuevo si?-hablo el kytsune mientras la abrazaba

-Lo siento naruto-kun, es que odio q la gente me diga q soy una boba por haberme enamorado de ti, solo por que eres muy hiperactivo y un poco loco (se ha hecho un milagro señoras y señores hinata no tartamudeo jajaja XD!!) ?- dice hinata correspondiendo al abrazo de naruto

-oye aguarda *separándose un poco de ella* ¿tu estas enamorada de mi? 0. o

-eh yo-no-lo-que quise-decir-es-es-qu-que-que…ahh *suspiro* a quien engaño, ya no lo puedo ocultar mas- ocultándose detrás de su flequillo- na-na-naruto-to-kun tu-tu s-si me-me gusta-tas

-genial –dice naruto dulcemente y bajito para luego poner una mano en su barbilla y mirarla a los ojos – por que… a mi también me gustas – y la besa muy muy tiernamente

N_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_nn_nn_n_n_n_n_n_n_n__n_n_n__n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_nn_n_n_n_n

Ash donde estarán estos 2 que se tardan tanto – dice una chica rubia

Ay si q eres problemática, seguramente están por ahí hablando o caminando o quien sabe donde, pero están bien... no seas fastidiosa - dice un chico recostado en el pasto mirando las estrellas

Aah – suspiro temari para luego sentarse al lado de shikamaru (muy cerquita pero sin tocarse, y al decir tocarse no me refiero a la forma pervertida eh ¬¬ jeje (;) y mirarlo a las ojos

Shika al sentirse vigilado voltea a ver a la rubia – q tanto ves? - *volteando a verla *

-Nada solo que...-

-Solo que, que?- *sentandose igual que lla*

-nada olvidalo, no importa- responde tema mientras jugaba con el pasto

-segura? – le pregunta el oji negro buscando su mirada

-_kami que le digo?que lo quiero besar, abrazar y hacer el am…?, NO!! Pero que cosas dices temari?- _si segura- dice para luego mirarlo y darle una leve sonrisa pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran inconscientemente se empiezan a acercar hasta rosar sus labios

Holaaaaaa como estan? lo se perdon por la tardanza es que estube de vacaiones y no pude escribir y aah ya que, pero les traje la conti no? jajajaj bueno spero que les haya gustado la conti muy prontito hare la otra parte si?

Bsos sayo

Miruki-chan fuera ;D

Reviews si? :D


	6. Mal pensados!

Capi 6 (estoy de vuelta!)

Equipo 2

-Ey tenten espera- decía la pelirosa mientras era arrastrada por la otra - me vas a sacar el brazo grañidísima…aa! *se cayó al suelo*

-Sakura…por favor, por favor, por favor, …te lo pido con toda mi alma….TTnTT-

*Limpiándose la ropa*-que te pasa? Tan desesperada estas?-

-Si, si muy desesperada Sakura muy mucho….buaa *llorando*-

-a ver …ven siéntate en ese tronco y dime que te pasa si?- abrazando a la chica- dime … que te pasa? porque no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-

-es que…tu sabes que me gusta neji no?...bueno la cosa es que no se como decirle..- dice tenten muy apenada mirando hacia abajo

-Es eso?...ajajaja-

*Plaf* tenten golpeo a Sakura-no es para reírse tonta es enserio!-con una venita en la sien

Auch- OK OK esta bien jaja- soltando una pequeña risita-lo voy ha hacer…-otra ves riéndose -…..hay gracias sakurita eres la… -la interrumpe a la morocha-pero, no quiero que te quejes luego eh?- la pelirosa le dice apuntándole con el dedo …y con una sonrisa malévola

-Si, te lo prometo ahora dime que hago- esta ya tiene estrellitas en los ojos ( ¬¬U)

-Grita- dice simplemente y tenten con cara de ''porque?''-por que hay una rata detrás de ti - aaaaaaa! *gritando* **(si ya se muy mal mi **

**Grito jajaj)**

Por otro lado….

-esa fue tenten- dice neji asustado por el grito que se escucho y salio disparado junto con Sasuke hasta allá

Ya en el lugar….

-que sucede por que gritaron!- dice neji agitado, porque al parecer las chicas se metieron muy adentro del bosque ( noce como caminaron tanto u.u jej)

-eh? …no por nada neji-kun jeje-la pelirosa se hace la inocente (se claro) – es que tenten quiere hablar contigo…- atras de ella estaba tenten matándola con la mira hasta que escucho esto ultimo y le empezó a rogar en mudo para que no la deje sola con neji..-..Así queee… vamos Sasuke-kun… chaucito!- y se va con Sasuke de la mano

Sasuke y Sakura ya habían llegado al campamento mientras lo otro hablaban…

-*bostezando* - donde se habrán metido aquellos dos? … -

-Nose y tampoco me intere…-pero de pronto es interrumpido por un grito- ¿ que fue eso?-

-esa es tenten!... rápido muévete quieres?-

Ya en el lugar…..

Mientras estaban por llegar en donde neji y tenten, se escucha un … gemido? 0.o –dime que no es lo que creo que es…– dice Sakura escondida detrás de un arbusto, junto con Sasuke ambos con cara de O/O

-aaah… neji mas fuerte bobo—

-no puedo mas fuerte.. Y boba serás tu, ¬¬… si ayudaras a abrir un poco mas la….-

-si pero no puedo.. Aparte tú tienes mas fuerza que yo ¬¬… y…aaah.. Neji duele!-

-deja de quejarte y aguántate luego ya no te dolerá... Grrr…ya casi…-

Sakura y Sasuke, que estaban a unos 5 metro de ellos ( recuerden que están con cara de O/O jaja) …tomaron valor para salir

-oigan se puede saber que …! Eh?- Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que cuando salio vio que tenten estaba sentada sobre una roca grande con el pie atrapado en una trampera tratando de abrirla y neji ayudándola – e-e-e… que…que te-te p-paso-so? –

-eres tan boba como él saku.. Que no estas viendo?.. ¬¬U- refiriéndose a neji por lo de ''bobo'', que ya había logrado sacar el pie de tenten

-oye yo no soy bobo.. Y ustedes porque están tan rojos?-

-no-no-sotro-ss- no-no es-ta-ta-mos ro-ro-jos –dice un Sasuke tartamudeando e intentando girar la cara para que no noten lo evidente (kyaaa que lindo Sasuke sonrojado! Y seguro ustedes están iguales pervertidas/os jajaj)

-aguarda.. Sakura que pensaste que estábamos haciendo- dice tenten un poco sonrojada ya que sabia bien lo que estaba pensando su amiga

-na-na-da ten-tenten… que po-podriamos haber pe-pensado…ee-eeh jejeej …. Emmm Sasuke –Kun cre-creo que-que mejor nos-nos va-vamos jeje-saliendo disparada junto con Sasuke o mas bien arrastrándolo ¬¬U

-podrían avernos esperado no neji? –

-si.. Pero bueno … anda sube a mi espalda así te llevo al campamento-

-s-si-

En el campamento…

-dios.. No puedo creer que allá creído eso..Soy una tonta!-

-jaja.. Eres una pervertida saku-chan…-

-Ja mira quien habla de ser pervertid… espera como me llamaste?-

-hmp… te molesta que te diga así saku-chan? …- dice Sasuke muy sensual y acorralándola contra un árbol

-O/O no-no me-me mo-molesta – ya con los labios de Sasuke a unos milímetros XD!

-Sakura- dice Sasuke-sexy-kun un poco mas serio- puedo besarte?-

-pe-pero-.

– por favor Sakura… - se oye casi inaudible ya que la había besado… primero fue un beso muy lento y suave pero luego se volvió mas demandante y apasionado. Luego se separaron para buscar un poco de aire - porque hiciste eso?

-porque hace tiempo que me estoy guardando todo el amor que te tengo Sakura… y… es por eso que no quiero que te alejes de mi ni que te enamores de ningún otro- dice Sasuke mientras abraza a Sakura de la cintura y escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello

-como que de ningún otro?-

-si porque siempre estas con ese tipo..Sai y no lo aguanto…- ( ok ahora imaginen a un Sasuke muy tierno con ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar y abrazadito a Sakura… eso es hermoso…. TT-TT)

-Sasuke- abrazando aun mas fuerte a Sasuke – sai tiene novia y yo jamás deje de amarte…- dijo Sakura agarrando la cara de Sasuke y volviéndolo a besar

-te amo Sakura..- susurra Sasuke sobre sus labios para después unirlos…

KYA! Hola como están?

Perdón , Perdón miles de millones de perdones es que me quede sin Internet y no pude seguirlo … y Luego cuando volvió Internet

Y yo me .. Como decirlo… me había olvidado de que tenía un fic sin terminar

Jeje así que les pido perdón y aquí esta el capi asi que espero que le allá gustado

Review? :D

Bsos sayonara.. Nos estamos leyendo…


End file.
